Life's Beauty
by SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS
Summary: takes place after the bloody valentine war Kira and Cagalli accept there past and change there name to Hibiki and the people of orb still accept her as there leader
1. Reflections

_Life's Beauty _

Disclaimer:

I don't own any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam meta-series

Summary:

This story is between Kira and Cagalli in a very close sibling relationship.

Also I changed the history a little.

_**Chapter 1:**_

_Reflections_

Kira was walking through the Orb palace halls after yet another War nightmare.

'It's nearly been a year since that last battle at Jachin Due' he thought to

Himself as he continued walking the halls.

'Almost been a year since' His thoughts stopped as he stood outside her door

"The Truth" he finished out loud.

He opened her door quietly as he entered the room immediately going to the desk near the bed sitting there as he watched her serene state his expression softened as his worries

seemed to wash away "Cagalli" he whispered softly.

He always found himself in her room every time he had the nightmares it was like his sanctuary.

After every one returned to Orb Cagalli assumed her role as the Chief ask him to stay with her at the palace and before he knew it he was head of the newly formed Department of

Warfare and Defense which took over Morgenroete and every thing that dealt with military technology and tactics so the events that caused the war didn't happen again. He also filled

the role of her top advisor and her only confidant He gave a small smile. He remembered how it all started. It was after the Strike Rouge went back to the Kunsanagi after her and

Athrun found him. Athrun had gone to the archangel to see how Dearka and Yzak had wondered into Cagalli's quarters after he had recovered. Cagalli looked at him after he had

hugged her and saw some unshed tears "Kira" she said softly.

" I know the whole truth about us." Kira said Cagalli looked surprised "then we should talk." He nodded his head in

agreement as she locked the door Kira began.

"Our real parents were naturals and scientists our father was Dr. Ulen Hibiki and our mother's name was Via.

"Scientists?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes our father Was the leading scientist in the creation and development of coordinators and I was his ultimate experiment." Kira explained Cagalli was shocked and disgusted but

continued to listen.

"He was ambitious but not cruel he loved our mother very much and he loved us they both did" Kira said as he stopped to reabsorb the information.

"They loved us so much they gave us up" Cagalli said sadly. "How did they die?" she asked.

"When we were born our parents went into hiding since our father was blue cosmos top priority target

and they handed us over to there closest friend Uzumi Nara Athha as they leaked to the media that we had died." Kira paused for a moment then continued

"After that they came out

of hiding and it wasn't long before Blue Cosmos caught up to them and brutally assassinated them for the protection of there blue and pure world." Kira finished with anger in his

voice.

" When Lord Uzumi heard of it he thought it was best to separate us so he had a private meeting with our aunt and uncle on our mothers side."

"The Yamatos and to further our safety they moved to Heliopolis." Cagalli finished her brothers sentence Kira just nodded After that the two shared a embrace.

Shortly after that , they went back to orb and Cagalli

called for a meeting with the council and high court Cagalli explained the situation and that she wished to change her name to Yula- Athha Hibiki. This however didn't settle with the

judges and they went on to explain that no matter what her name or the circumstances of her birth were she would always be the Lord Uzumi Athha heir and rightfully the new Chief

Representative, and with that they decided to accept her name change from Yula-Athha to Yula-Hibiki or just Hibiki. With that settled she proposed the idea for the Department of

Warfare and Defense which naturally they approved along with who should head it with council and court approval she called Kira in and officially made him part of the orb military in

which he was then promoted to Grand Commander which meant his only Superior was the Chief Representative in time of crisis and at the same time he was made head of the New

Department but the stipulations was he still had to seek council approval for certain things(which really meant just inform them of his actions every now and then) and that He follow in

his Sisters footsteps and honor his late parents and change his name to Hibiki, he quickly accepted the offer.(**end of flash back)** as the thoughts left his mind he was in a calm and

peaceful sleep.

Well folks that was chapter one as I fully intended please leave your re-reviews


	2. A New Dawn

_Life's Beauty _

Disclaimer:

I don't own any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam meta-series

Summary:

This story is between Kira and Cagalli in a very close sibling relationship.

Also I changed the history a little. And yes in my fic Kira is the oldest.

_**Chapter 2:**_

_A New Dawn_

Cagalli woke up to see her brother at the desk as she gave a little sigh as the concern took over

and she knew why he was there. It wasn't uncommon for him to sleep in her room since they

did a lot of paper work and talked a lot, but when he was at the desk over looking her bed she

knew he had another nightmare. She went over to him and slightly shook him "Kira, wake up

Kira." Cagalli said in a soft voice. Kira stirred from his slumber "Cagalli" he said a little groggy

she nodded, "You had another nightmare didn't you." She asked him.

All he did was just nod his head " I'm sorry." Kira said with a small hint of shame.

Cagalli noticed it but just gave a small smile "It's ok. Do you want to talk about?" she asked

"Maybe later" he paused briefly "But right now we have to look over our schedule for the day so

you should get dressed" Cagalli walked over to the walk in closet which was the size of a small

room and put in her code so her wardrobe was in there 'I'm a leader of a nation and I still have

to share with my big brother ' she thought to herself as she shook her head with a smile on her

face a few minutes later she walked back out in her white uniform brushing her hair "your turn

bro" Kira nodded his head as he went over to the closet still looking over the schedule with out

moving his eyes he input his code and walked in since he moved into the palace he upgraded ,

and installed alot of technology especially the closets in the case of those long nights so he didn't

have to walk what seemed like the half the palace to get his clothes in a shorter time than it took

her he walked back out. So bro what do we have on our list today?" Cagalli asked as Kira put on

his formal black military jacket. "Well the engineers are requesting us to evaluate the Murasame

Prototypes, and look over the blue prints for the new astray units, and then I have to improve the

current O.S. Then we have a meeting with the Artemis Representatives, and A meeting with

Lacus and finally we have a Social Gathering " Kira finished.

" Well at least we get to talk to Lacus and enjoy the Night" Cagalli said

as they walked out to the testing fields . Since the end of the war Lacus returned to the PLANTS

where the people unanimously voted forher to become the new chairwoman of the high council.

After testing the Mursame proto-types Kira reminded Cagalli that he still had to work on the O.S. and that he will catch up with

her before the first meeting Cagalli went into her office and made the announcement to the orb

citizens reminding them of the gathering. Kira sought out Kisaka then they went off to a private

island " Does Lady Cagalli know about this yet?"Kisaka started

"No and hopefully she wont have to know. Though im still surprised that before his sacrifice That Lord Uzumi gave this tome."

Kira said as he took a out a note.

Kisaka looked at his young superior" and why is that Grand Commander Kira?"

Kira let out a little laugh no matter how many times he hears it .

he still cant get use the titles that was given to him.

"That's why it was like he knew what would happen after the war was over."

Kisaka gave a knowing grin "Lord Uzumi was a insightful man and he

knew that once the truth was revealed about you and Cagalli that , the bond the two of you

share by nature would fully take hold and he wasn't wrong. Desert Dawn gave orb the

nickname of Hibiki Kingdom cause they believe that you and Lady Cagalli will change the

world, and that's why Lord Uzumi entrusted you with the Akatsuki so when she needed it

Cagalli can pilot it and use it to it fullest potential."

Kira smiled "Thanks Kisaka and I wont disappoint him."

' Kira if he was here now he would tell you how proud he is of what you done.' Kisaka thought to himself

The End

well theres chapter two sorry if it still seems short. please leave your reviews.


	3. Endless Struggles

Life's Beauty

Disclaimer:

I don't own any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam meta-series

Summary:

This story is between Kira and Cagalli in a very close sibling relationship.

Also I changed the history a little. And yes in my fic Kira is the oldest.

**Chapter 3:**

**Endless Struggles**

"Where is he?" Cagalli said to herself as she paced back and forth in the hall outside the

conference room "the meeting started 5 minutes ago!" she was starting to get infuriated finally

Kira came dashing through the hall stopping only when he collided with Cagalli. "Sorry I'm late

had to modify some designs in the astray blue prints and I just lost track of time." Kira said in his

defense as he helped Cagalli up. She brushed herself off "Your lucky the walls are sound proof."

She said as her face glowed red out of embarrassment. Kira smiled at her as he hugged her "Well

lets get this torture over with." He said as she calmed down and deep breath and open the

door as they both walked in. A few shorts hours later they were shaking hands with the Artemis

reps. before they got back on there shuttle to return. "Well that went surprisingly smooth." Cagalli

being the first to break the silence Kira looked over at her and nodded his agreement. "We better

get back we should be receiving Lacus's transmission shortly." Kira said as he started to walk

back. Cagalli watched him for a moment with the concern returning 'Soon I'll get my chance to talk

to him' she thought to herself as she caught up to him. The rest of the walk back to the conference

room was quiet, and as they walked back in they were receiving the transmission. 'what timing'

Cagalli thought as Kira accepted the transmission "Greetings from the PLANTS." Lacus said with a

smile "greetings…greetings…greetings" her pink Haro repeated as it bounced up and down behind

her as everyone around couldn't help but smile at the over enthusiastic sphere bot." I am happy

to report that as of earlier today the PLANTS officially denounced the organization of ZAFT as our

military, and that as soon as it can be arranged I can be in Orb tomorrow to sign our new alliance

treaty." Lacus said still with a smile both Kira and Cagalli nearly jumped out of they're chairs.

"Really?" Cagalli asked, Lacus nodded "The rest of the Council approved the treaty and is very

eager to break the chains of the past and usher in a new era."

"this is great news." Cagalli couldn't hide the excitement both Kira and Lacus nodded in agreement.

Lacus was overjoyed that they were making great progress since she became the Chairwoman of PLANTS but her facial

features turned from a excited and pleased look to a look of concern the twins noticed this..

"What's wrong Lacus"? Kira asked..

" I cant help but become worried about how the Earth Alliance will react when they find out" she replied..

Cagalli frowned even with Peace though out the World it was uneasy...

With remnants of Blue Cosmos still in high influential positions and with the Alliance still

Pressuring Orb to join there was always a potential danger..

"It's a chance we have to be willing to take" Kira said..

A few hours Later and at least a thousand goodbyes later ..

Kira and Cagalli went to there rooms and got ready for the party..

They met on the balcony of the recreation building which could be used for anything

imaginable but for the night they turned it into a ball room with a dining area a suitable size to fit every citizen in Orb

and of course a bar it every corner show no matter how crowded it got you can find one..

"_Now is my Chance to talk to him_" Cagalli thought to herself..

"so Kira about this morning are you ok?" he turned to his sister "I'm fine now"kira said with misty eyes.

He turned back to the scenery and sighed " I still feel like im fighting against Rau Le'Creuset" ..

Cagalli hugged him "We all went though a lot especially you trying to bear the entire

weight of the world on your shoulders" they stood there silently..

Cagalli observed her brother thinking about her words..

" But one good thing happened during the war" she said

breaking the deathly silence Kira turned and looked at her.

"We found each other big brother" she smiled "though I still think im the oldest" they shared a laugh...

A few minutes later Kisaka came to tell them that the guests started to arrive.

The night went on without any problems as the guests started to leave four hours later drained and happy for many reasons...

one of the reasons being they saw there leaders dancing together..

another being Kira carrying Cagalli to the residential palace to put her to bed after she danced the night away...

As they all went home many of them couldn't wait to see wait to see what tomorrow would bring…

To Be Continued...

Finally Chapter 3 hope you enjoyed and ill probably get Chapter 4 Up soon since i have alot of free time now.


	4. The Birth Of ZEON

Life's Beauty

Disclaimer:

I don't own any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam meta-series

Summary:

This story is between Kira and Cagalli in a very close sibling relationship.

Also I changed the history a little. And yes in my fic Kira is the oldest.

**Chapter 4:**

The Birth of** ZEON**

Cagalli woke with a big smile on her face and she recalled the events of the previous

night. "Good Morning Cagalli" Kira said setting down Cagalli's brunch on the desk.

"Good morning Kira" she said as she sat at the desk and ate looking over the days events.

"Seems the only thing we have today is the final field test and evaluation for the cadets". Cagalli blurted out loud as she finished eating and went to take a shower.

While Cagalli was getting ready Kira did his usual security systems check make sure there systems were still functional and hack proof.

When the Communication Hub went off Kira answered it.

"Lord Kira we received an emergency transmission from Chair Woman Clyne ZAFT renegades attack The Plants Council in a attempted coupe but the PLANTS 8th MS Security Team

managed to subdue it and She is on her way here right now."

"Thanks Cagalli and I are on our way." Cagalli came out Fully dressed "What was that about?"

Kira looked at his sister ZAFT remnants tried to overthrow the PLANTS Council but Athurn's Team subdued it and Lacus is on her way now so we should meet her at the air field."

Cagalli nodded her agreement and they ran out to the garage and sped the whole way to the field.

"We are almost there Lacus we are waiting final clearance from the orb fleet to enter orb territory."

" I understand and thank you I feel terrible to always burden you in tough situations Decosta"Lacus said apologetically.

" It is My Honor Bound Duty to protect you at all cost Lacus I Promised your father I would we have the clear to land hold on."

Lacus nodded when they landed they were greeted by a security detail along with Kira and Cagalli both were relieved to see her safe Lacus went into the arms of her lover and stayed

there for a moment.

"We need to have a emergency meeting A.S.A.P." Kira and Cagalli nodded there heads when they were approached by a out of Breath Councilmen.

" Lady Cagalli ZAFT and The Earth Alliance Supreme Council are having a Conference right now."

"WHAT ?" they all said in unison They Rushed to the Nearest Monitor and what they say was a nightmare come true. There Stood Gilbert Durandal Leader of ZAFT and Lord Djibril the s

hadowy leader of the EA side by side.

" Today is a day of history." said Djibril he continued" Today we of the Earth Alliance Set aside our differences with the Coordinators of ZAFT to fight against our True Enemies of Peace the

ORB Union and the PLANTS who just recently Formed a alliance with one another."

Everyone at the conference were seemingly outraged by the news when Durandel began to speak.

" Through our combined effort to seek the truth we uncovered that the ORB Union was behind the Junius seven tragedy and that the Treacherous Patrick Zala and Siegel Clyne Worked

Very Closely with the Late ORB Union Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Atha. "When this was Discovered by Rau Le Creuset who in turn tried Inform Natarle Badgiruel and Muruta Azrael

that but he was sent to his death ."

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT!" Cagalli said as She Slammed her fist into a control console.

" Do they expect the people will buy the garbage!"

"Sadly I Do remember the energy crisis during the reached the critical state so no body was even aware that a war was being fought." Kira answered Grimly

"DAAAAMN IT" Cagalli screamed as loud as she could. They Turned there Attention Back To the Conference.

Djibril began to speak again "With all of the information we Recovered WE have Decided to Welcome ZAFT into the Alliance.

Durandal cut in " Which We will Disband and Reorganize into a new and more Powerful Alliance and Nation."

Djiril cut in" it will be known As Zaft and the Earth alliance against the ORB Nation or Simply Known as ZEON." With that Said Djibril signed the treaty

" With this Combined might we will detroy our true enemies the Traitors and Manipulators of ORB! Durandel said as he signed the treaty making it official.

Which was giving the crowd even more energy the Two Mutual Rulers raised there fists and Shouted " HAIL ZEON!" which the crowd shouted back.

Cagalli was Emotionally torn apart and physically Sick by what she just saw.

She turned to her Brother and her soon to be Sister in-law "What Should we do ."

Kira answered her the only thing we can do call a Emergency Meeting with the council and Declare a State of Emergency."

Cagalli Looked at Lacus "What about the PLANTS?"

"We are ready to stand by the side of our ally Cagalli." Lacus offered her a Reassuring smile.

With that they Called the Meeting Between The new unified Council of PLANTS and ORB and prepared for war.

In a hidden moon base somebody else saw the Conference." Sir Did you hear the ZAFT Remnants and the Earth Alliance formed a new ruling organization."

"I Know ZEON" Finished the man with the High Command

" General prepare the Elite we will be heading to earth to assist ORB and Load my XXXG-00W0 and my GAT-X105E." "Yes Sir."

That's the end of the long overdue Chapter 4 please review.


End file.
